


Sketching Padfoot

by pommedeplume



Series: Canon Compliant Tales [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1970s, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Artists, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedeplume/pseuds/pommedeplume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(April 1979)<br/>It is the First War against Voldemort and while Sirius has been busy spying for the Order, Remus has been practicing his love of sketching. Sirius asks Remus if Remus will sketch him and what follows is a memory that will stick with Remus longer than he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketching Padfoot

**Author's Note:**

> New Edit, January 15, 2018. Generally cleaned up and made better.

**April 1979**

 

Morning rain and light snores were the only sounds as Sirius quietly entered the bedroom, after a long night of spying for the Order with James and Peter. Remus was still asleep in bed, lying flat on his stomach. Sirius’s eyes flicked over the sight of Remus’s perfect arse and smiled. He hadn’t even bothered with the covers. He rarely did.

Sirius examined himself. He needed a shower. Padfoot had been busy last night. He wondered if anyone in the Order suspected they were animagi. He supposed not but Alastor Moody was always watching. Sadly, nothing had come of their spying that night but aching paws and dirty fur. He definitely needed a vigorous shower then a very long sleep.

Sirius glanced around the room. The sun had come up just enough for the room to have a faint blue haze about it. Remus had left a pile of parchment on his night stand. Sirius walked over to it and pulled out his wand.

“Lumos,” he whispered.

The tip of his wand lit up. He hovered over the parchment while he brushed through it with his fingers. It looked like Remus had done a good deal of sketching last night and had even written half a poem.

Sirius glanced at the bin next to the night stand. There was just as much parchment wadded up into balls in the bin as there was on the table. Remus had little patience for his own artistic failings. Sirius had told him time and again to be patient with himself and allow himself some failures.

Remus grumbled in his sleep and Sirius quickly whispered, “Nox,” extinguishing his wand.

Sirius removed his clothes as silently as possible then exited the bedroom. He stepped into the shower and turned the water on, letting the cold water hit his face. It jarred him alert and he yelped, covering his mouth in shame. He couldn’t be sure how late Remus had been up sketching but he always tried to let him sleep as long as possible.

Sirius grabbed a bar of soap and scrubbed his body hard. Crawling around on his belly and paws all night had resulted in dirt and grass getting stuck in places that horrified him. He felt a little relief that his cock and bollocks seemed to be free of any dirt but the crack of his arse wasn’t as lucky.

As Sirius washed his hair he wondered if he needed a haircut. It was getting a bit long but he decided he might like it this way, for now at least. Plus, he thought Remus kind of liked it. As it got longer Remus paid a lot more attention to it. Sirius liked it when they cuddled and Remus brushed his hair.

He contemplated a wank but he was too sore and tired to bother, instead getting out of the shower, feeling content with his current level of cleanliness. He was certainly clean enough to get back into bed with Remus.

It was now much lighter in the bedroom when Sirius walked in, naked and exhausted. Remus had rolled onto his back. Sirius froze at the sight of his lover’s sleeping arousal, feeling his own body respond. He sighed and slid into bed, thinking sexual frustration was the last thing he needed right now.

“Hmm?” Remus mumbled from his sleep and rolled onto his left side, throwing an arm over Sirius’s torso, the front of him pressing into Sirius’s thigh.

Sirius didn’t say anything in reply. Remus would fall back asleep if he didn’t move or say anything. Meanwhile, Sirius couldn’t stop his body from responding further to Remus’s touch or the heat of him against his thigh. Sirius shifted slightly, finding it too difficult to remain completely still.

“Good morning, Padfoot,” Remus said.

“Morning, Moony. I didn’t mean to wake you,” Sirius apologised.

“It’s all right,” Remus said then planted a soft kiss on Sirius’s cheek.

The feel of Remus’s full lips against his skin made Sirius’s face warm and gave him goose pimples. His toes curled in frustration.

“I see you were up late sketching last night,” Sirius observed.

“It was a surprisingly productive night for me. How about you?” Remus asked.

Sirius grunted.

“Dirt. Lots of it. For me and Wormtail at least. Prongs mostly just… pranced,” Sirius replied.

Remus laughed and said, “He’s good at that,” then added, “There were no Death Eaters?”

Sirius shook his head.

“Dumbledore thinks they may have known we were coming somehow,” Sirius explained.

“That’s troubling,” Remus responded.

“Very,” Sirius said flatly.

Remus nodded and stretched, Sirius’s eyes entranced by the shape of Remus’s body, which was stronger than one would expect given how sick Remus often looked. Remus’s cock bounced, making Sirius blush and close his eyes, trying not to think about it.

“I need to use the loo,” Remus said, hopping off the bed.

Sirius yawned and pulled the blanket over his face, his sexy distraction having departed. In a few moments, Remus was back and Sirius pulled the blanket off his face. Remus was dressed in a white cardigan and burgundy slacks with flared legs. Muggle clothes. Clearly, he was about to go out.

“Where are you going?” Sirius asked sadly.

“Out for some sketching,” Remus said and grabbed his sketch bag.

“How come you never want to sketch me?” Sirius asked, surprising himself.

Remus smiled warmly down at Sirius.

“I’d like that. Though personally, I worry about getting you to sit still,” Remus replied, leaning down and giving Sirius a kiss before heading out into the light of day.

Sirius laid in bed quietly and wondered why he had offered himself to be sketched. He had never done that before. Perhaps that was the real thing that was surprising. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t suggested it before. I was obvious now that Remus should sketch him.

Sirius finally began to drift off to sleep as he pictured Remus studying him in detail, his pencil hard at work. It was a pleasant and comforting thought.

* * *

 

Sirius didn’t expect Remus to still want to sketch him but when he awoke mid-afternoon, Remus was seated in a chair in the corner of the room with his parchment on a pad in his lap and his pencil gripped firmly with his fingers as he sketched away.

Remus glanced up and noticed Sirius looking over at him in amazement. He smiled then went back to the sketch. After a moment Remus nodded at it then said, “Perfect.”

Sirius gestured at Remus with a beckoning hand and said, “Let me be the judge of that.”

Remus rubbed the back of his head nervously then sat up and walked the sketch over to Sirius. Sirius could tell at a glance that it _was_ perfect. Remus’s sketches were simple but careful. He did not draw the bed but only Sirius and the covers.

The sketch showed Sirius in bed on his back with the covers only covering him from the waist down. His head was leaning to his left and he had his right arm behind his head. Some of his dark hair covered his right eye though both eyes were closed.

“It’s beautiful, Moony,” Sirius said in awe.

“Do you think?” Remus asked and Sirius’s eyes darted up, smiling at Remus.

Remus blushed and said, “I mean… cheers.”

“You’re welcome,” Sirius said, sliding out of bed so he could go and use the loo.

Remus stepped aside to let Sirius move past him but said, “I could sketch you while you’re awake too, of course.”

Sirius considered for a moment then said, “What about naked?”

Remus grinned wide and nodded.

“That would be acceptable,” Remus replied.

Sirius smirked then continued on to the bathroom. When he returned Sirius suggested something Remus clearly did not expect.

“Outdoors? What if a Muggle catches us?” Remus objected.

“No one will see us. We’ll just apparate somewhere Muggles aren’t likely to be. If we hear anyone coming we’ll disapparate before they can actually see us,” Sirius reassured him.

“Not worried they’ll see your wand?” Remus asked with a smirking glance at Sirius’s currently flaccid prick.

Sirius stepped closer to Remus and said, “Are you worried they’ll think I’m hot, Moony?”

“Hmph. I know they would,” Remus said, leaning up into Sirius’s mouth.

Sirius felt his prick respond at the feel of Remus’s lips on his own. He placed his hands on Remus’s waist and pulled him into his body, feeling his own prick poke the bulge in Remus’s trousers.

Hungrily he began to slide his hand to the button’s of Remus’s trousers. He could use a good shag. When had it been last? A week, perhaps.

“We can’t, Padfoot,” Remus said suddenly and guided Sirius’s hand away from his groin.

Sirius made a whimpering sound but pulled back.

“Why the hell not?” Sirius grumbled.

“You got an owl while you were sleeping. You have another night of spying when Prongs and Wormtail. You’re actually late,” Remus smirked.

“Oh,” Sirius said, sighing then then saying, “When do you want to do the sketching?”

“This weekend, perhaps? We’ll have to get up early,” Remus said.

“Very well, this weekend it is,” Sirius said, then reached around and squeezed Remus’s arse and gave him a wink and a kiss.

* * *

 

“Here!” Remus said and ran over to a tree.

“There?” Sirius echoed, stepping towards that tree.

“No, here!” Remus said and dashed over to a larger tree.

“Why must I be up against a tree, Moony?” Sirius asked, hands on his hips while Remus grinned.

“Well, there’s not much else around here is there, Padfoot?” Remus said.

Sirius placed a hand on his chin then shook his head.

“There might be a stream somewhere I could bathe in, but otherwise…”

“Very well then. Please disrobe,” Remus winked and then found a rock to lean against while he sketched.

Sirius removed his clothes quickly but not too quickly. He liked the way the Remus’s eyes always focused on him as he undressed, the way he bit his lip at the sight of his arse.

Once Sirius was fully naked he casually leaned against the tree with a hand and said, “How would you like me against the tree, exactly?”

“With your arse sticking out,” Remus grinned mischievously.

“You want me to put my prick on the tree?” Sirius said, raising an eyebrow.

“It’ll be fine, Padfoot,” Remus said then added, “Just don’t get hard.”

“Bloody hell, Moony, you know I can’t very well comply with that. It’s like asking me not to breathe,” Sirius complained, rolling his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the trunk and turned his head to the left so Remus could capture his face.

“I do so love it when you’re frustrated,” Remus replied.

“I’m not frustrated but this isn’t terribly comfortable, Moony,” Sirius explained.

“It was your idea to go out into the forest, Padfoot,” Remus laughed.

“Fair enough. Sketch away,” Sirius said, feeling ridiculous but hoping he was making Remus happy.

Sirius found himself daydreaming while Remus sketched. Not that there was much else to do. He was wondering what they would do after the war was over. Maybe they could get a house together, adopt children who could be raised as cousins to James and Lily’s children, if they ever had any.

The Order would all be heroes for having stopped Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Sirius would decline any sort of fame, well mostly, anyhow. Some acknowledgment of their heroism was fine. No… not acknowledgement of heroism. Acknowledgement of their deeds.

Of course, the truth was aside from an incident or two, the Order had been holding back the younger members from getting in too deep. But Sirius knew when the time came for a real fight he would be more than up to the task and would give his life to this war if he had to. But what of the life of his friends? No, he couldn’t consider their deaths, only his own. He would die for them and pray they never died for him.

“Are you all right, Padfoot?” Remus said suddenly, startling Sirius.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Sirius replied.

“Yes, you just looked sort of… er… serious,” Remus observed.

Sirius scowled back at Remus who merely shrugged in reply.

“Just thinking about the war,” Sirius explained.

“Ah. I try not to think about it. Which is a funny thing when you’re knee deep in it,” Remus said then coughed.

“What are you thinking about now?”

“I’m not thinking about anything.”

“You’re not thinking about anything?” Sirius asked, turning back to look at Remus who was still focused on his sketch.

“Not when I sketch. When I sketch I feel… at peace,” Remus said.

“Like meditation?” Sirius said.

“Something like that. Now turn back so I can finish,” Remus replied.

Sirius got back into position, remembering Remus’s failed sketches, wadded up in the bin. He wondered if Remus’s failures were really just those moments when he had failed to be at peace.

As the minutes passed Sirius became aware of how scratchy he felt and how much he would love to sit down. He wasn’t even sure how long he had been standing there anymore. Luckily Remus shortly called out, “Done!”

“Oh, thank Merlin!” Sirius said, moving away from the tree and stretching.

Remus walked over to Sirius, handing him the finished sketch. Sirius thought it was beautiful. His lines were smoother and lighter than usual and Sirius felt like he had captured him very well.

“It’s astonishing, Moony. And just look at my arse!” Sirius beamed.

“I always do, Padfoot,” Remus replied with a wink, inspiring Sirius to snicker.

“Well, now what,” Sirius said.

“Shall we do another?” Remus suggested, looking around then adding, “There’s plenty of daylight left.”

“Another?” Sirius said, not looking forward to spending more one on one time with the tree.

“Don’t worry, you can lay down this time,” Remus said, gesturing towards the grass.

“Oh joy, more grass in my bum,” Sirius complained.

“Afraid not, I want you on your side, facing me,” Remus said and went and sat back against the rock.

Sirius slumped over then dropped down to the ground, shoulder first, hitting a bit harder than he planned.

“Ow,” Sirius said, Remus smiling and shaking his head.

“Careful, Padfoot,” Remus said.

Sirius lay on his left side with his elbow planted on the ground so that his left hand could prop up his head. It wasn’t the most comfortable position but it was better than standing against a tree for an hour.

“Perfect. Now I want you to get yourself hard,” Remus said.

“You want me to have a wank? Out here?” Sirius said, surprised but not unwilling.

“I just want you to get your cock hard and then pose with your hand on it,” Remus explained as casually as if he’d just asked Sirius to clean the dishes.

Sirius, without even thinking, moved his hand to his cock. It was already getting hard. Sirius wondered if Remus just wanted to torment him.

As his hand began to gently stroke himself, Sirius wondered what this might be leading to. Was this really just for a sketch or was Remus wanting something more. Merlin, he would love a shag. But out here? Maybe Remus was getting him worked up so they could go back to their flat.

Sirius tried to catch a peak between Remus’s legs but he was sitting crosslegged and had the pad and parchment in his lap. There was no way he could tell if Remus was hard or not. Maybe it really was just for the picture. Remus had always told him how much he loved Sirius’s cock.

It wasn’t long before Sirius was completely hard. Remus let out a small smile as he glanced at Sirius while he sketched. Sirius wanted to say to hell with Remus’s damn sketch and beg Remus to have his way with him right fucking then and there. But he tried his best to stay still and relaxed while his cock throbbed in his hand.

As the minutes passed Remus said nothing or made any indication of any intentions aside from his art. Sirius chided himself and told himself to relax. Of course, Moony desired him. A sketch was a memory and Remus wanted to remember Sirius just like this. Oh, but maybe he just wanted something to wank to when Sirius wasn’t around. That was fair, he supposed.

“You look tense, Padfoot,” Remus noted.

“Me? Oh no, I’m fine,” Sirius lied.

Remus smirked. Bastard, Sirius thought. He was enjoying this.

“You know what I’d like, Moony?” Sirius said.

“What’s that Padfoot?” Remus said, remaining focused on his sketch.

“I’d like for you to fuck me right here, right now,” Sirius revealed.

“Oh?” Remus replied, seeming disinterested.

“Just laying here and thinking about… putting my mouth on your cock and sucking the come out of it makes me want to get myself off,” Sirius said, desperately aiming for payback but secretly hoping for relief.

“I’m sure it does,” Remus said, merely glancing up at Sirius then going back to his sketch. But Remus shifted his legs and Sirius could tell Remus was getting tense which probably meant he was hard.

“You can’t tell me you wouldn’t like to take me in the arse here in the fucking dirt like the dirty dog I am,” Sirius suggested, knowing how to get Remus worked up.

Remus bit his lip and growled, “Am I going to have to get a fucking muzzle?”

“You better get a leash too,” Sirius replied.

Remus sighed, set aside his pad and parchment then stood up. The bulge in his trousers was obvious and undeniable. Sirius hopped off the ground and ran to Remus, not bothering to brush the dirt off his body. Sirius’s lips founds Remus’s and his hands began to undo the buttons of Remus’s shirt.

As soon as Remus’s shirt was unbuttoned Sirius began to slowly kiss down Remus’s torso, wanting to frustrate Remus just a little more. He knew he was only prolonging his own relief but it was worth it.

“Keep going, Padfoot,” Remus begged.

“What’s the rush, Moony?” Sirius said and planted small affectionate kisses on Remus’s stomach.

Remus was making small frustrated grunts and Sirius felt very pleased with himself, deciding they had both been tormented enough. Now it was time for the really fun part.

Sirius grabbed Remus’s belt buckle and undid it as fast as he could, now wanting to reach Remus’s prick as soon as possible. The buckle undid, he tossed the belt aside and unbuttoned and unzipped Remus’s trousers.

With a wide grin, Sirius reached into Remus’s pants and pulled out Remus’s long, thick shaft. The head protruded from his foreskin and was wet from arousal. Sirius immediately put the head to his mouth and slowly lapped at the tip with a single lick.

“Ah!” Remus called out, then Sirius slowly dragged the tip of his tongue up the length of his shaft before flicking against the head, making Remus shudder.

“Fuck, Padfoot. Put my cock in your mouth, _please_ ,” Remus said, his voice low and urgent.

Sirius put a hand on the base of Remus’s shaft and began to stroke, firmly, up and down. He then put his lips on the tip of Remus’s cock and guided the head into his mouth, slowly. Sirius pushed his lips just to the rim of the head then sucked hard and pulled it out of his mouth.

“Oh, Merlin. Fuck, Padfoot, you teasing bastard,” Remus groaned.

Sirius put Remus’s prick back in his mouth and slowly sucked down again, this time taking his shaft as deeply as he could before sliding his mouth back up to the head. Remus was breathing hard and brushing his fingertips gently through Sirius’s hair.

Sirius sucked up and down Remus’s shaft in a steady rhythm, stroking the base with two hands. He loved the way Remus’s cock felt so hot and hard in his mouth and the taste of Remus’s arousal on his tongue.

Sirius knew his cock desired attention but pleasing Remus gratified him in a way that few things did.

“Merlin, Padfoot. You’re really getting good at this. Have you been practicing without me?” Remus asked.

Sirius removed his mouth briefly to say, “If I could reach my own prick, I might.”

Remus laughed then shuddered as Sirius sucked hard on the head.

“Dammit, Padfoot. You’re making me want to fuck your arse so fucking hard right now,” Remus said.

Sirius pulled his mouth from Remus’s prick and said, “Did you bring lube?”

“Yes. There’s a phial in my left pocket,” Remus revealed.

“Then what’s stopping you,” Sirius replied, dropping to the ground, putting his elbows down in front of him and raised his arse up for easy access, not caring about any discomfort in the moment.

Remus removed his trousers from around his ankles and pulled out the phial of lubricating potion. Sirius watched as Remus poured a stream of it up his prodigious shaft, rubbing it all over until it appeared very slick.

Remus then let some fall on Sirius’s arsehole. It felt cool at the touch but it was strangely pleasant. Sirius began to stroke his own cock as Remus slowly dragged the head of his cock to Sirius’s arsehole and let it rest there.

The coolness of the lube mingled with the hotness and the pressure from the head of Remus’s prick and it felt good. Then Sirius felt as Remus gradually pushed inside.

“Ohhh,” Sirius moaned as Remus stretched him.

Remus pulled out for a moment, leaving Sirius waiting in anticipation before pushing inside again, going a little deeper.

“Come on, Moony. Put it all the way in. My arse needs to be _fucked_ ,” Sirius urged and Remus obliged, sliding his prick in deep.

“Yes! Fuck my arse, Moony!” Sirius begged and Remus began to thrust in and out of him.

Sirius dug his fingers into the soft dirt beneath him, thrusting his own hips slightly, longing for friction.

“Ugh. Your arse feels so fucking good, Padfoot,” Remus said, his voice intense.

“I know,” Sirius said, feeling no need to be modest.

“Let me see your cock,” Remus said and reached underneath and grabbed Sirius’s cock and squeezed it tightly.

Remus had always said he loved the way Sirius’s smaller, curved prick fit into his hand and how easy it was to stroke it and get him off. Remus began to stroke Sirius tight and fast as he pounded hard into Sirius’s arse.

Sirius moaned knowing it wouldn’t take long for him to get off. Remus was so good with his hands. It was no surprise he was so good at sketching, really, with hands as skilled as those.

“Fuck me harder, Moony. Don’t hold back. I want to feel you coming in my arse,” Sirius shouted, feeling the familiar tension that proceeded climax rising in his body fast.

Sirius felt his body flatten against the ground and his cock rub against the earth and grass as Remus’s cock slammed in his arse. Remus was moaning and grunting behind him and Sirius’s fingers dug into the dirt even harder until his fists were filled.

The feeling of the ground against his prick wasn’t necessarily a pleasant one but he still felt like he was ready to burst as his bollocks ached.

Suddenly, Remus starting thrusting very fast and called out, his voice echoing in the forest, “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. Fuck, Padfoot, I’m going to come so hard.”

Sirius felt Remus’s body shake as he groaned, “Uhhhhnn, fuck!”

The sounds of Remus’s pleasure and the feel of his cock pulsing inside of Sirius was too much and Sirius’s prick exploded beneath him, against the dirt, as every inch of his body was hit with a wave of hot pleasure.

Remus collapsed behind him and immediately began to kiss the back of Sirius’s neck, giving him chills while his cock still spasmed beneath him, covering it with a mix of come and soil.

Remus continued to make small thrusts in Sirius’s arse that Sirius barely noticed through his own euphoria. In a moment, he would realise how sore and filthy he was but for now he wanted to relish the feelings of ecstasy that came from being fucked so good by his lover.

Eventually, Remus slipped out of Sirius and fell beside him while they both recovered. The euphoria finally passed and Sirius discovered he wasn’t as sore as he expected, though he was covered in dirt and come.

“Ugh. My prick is going to need a good scrubbing,” Sirius said and turned over.

Remus glanced over, nodding.

“I can probably help with that,” Remus grinned.

Sirius smiled back and said, “Well, what are we waiting for?”

* * *

 

**Summer 1996**

 

Remus hadn’t thought it existed anymore. But here it was in a box in his parents’s attic, folded up with all the other papers. Sirius was gone now, forever.

It had only been a matter of weeks since Voldemort’s attack on the Department of Mysteries and there wasn’t a waking moment in which Remus didn’t see Sirius disappearing through the Veil over and over again.

Somehow, a vague memory had popped into his head of having left stuff with his parents after his grief at the first time he had lost Sirius to Azkaban, believing him a traitor.

Remus wasn’t sure what he was looking for but it wasn’t this. Remus unfolded the parchment as gently as possible and saw exactly what he hoped and feared it would be: Sirius in the nude, holding a tree.

Remus grasped a hand to his mouth and began to choke back a sob. Sirius had been so beautiful and full of life. And they had been so foolish and unprepared for the terrible things that were yet to come.

Remus had given up sketching within a year after this sketch. People died and the joy was sucked from life. And then Lily and James died and Sirius went away.

Sirius had mentioned it off-hand once to Remus not long after their reunion two years ago:

_“Do you ever sketch anymore, Moony?”_

_“Hmm? Oh no. Not in a long time.”_

Remus had brushed it off then but he had tried, in private, to sketch again. It was no use. The years had worn hard on his fingers. They were not as lithe and delicate anymore. And beyond that he feared had simply forgotten how.

He had tossed his pencil aside in anger and vowed to forget about the whole thing. Now he wished he would’ve tried because then maybe he could’ve sketched Sirius one last time.

“Goodbye, Padfoot. We had some good times,” Remus said, kissing the sketch then folding it back up and sliding it in his coat pocket.

Remus pulled out a handkerchief and wiped at his eyes. Suddenly, he closed them. He could still see Sirius perfectly in his mind. He didn’t need to see directly to sketch. He could try again. Of course, he could. He could try. Padfoot would want him too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Feel free to leave a kudos and comments are always appreciated. Consider subscribing to me or following [my blog on tumblr](http://pommedeplume.tumblr.com).


End file.
